Harry Potter iPod Drabbles!
by Dax-TheBurningDancerOfFlames
Summary: Just A Bunch of iPod drabbles, all of them are either yaoi or yuri! slash or femmeslash  with harry potter characters:


Harry Potter iPod Drabbles!

Okay, these are just a bunch of random stories for Harry Potter, most of them Yaoi or Yuri, (slash and female slash) its easy to do, just take your iPod or MP3 player, put it on random shuffle and write short stories about the first few songs that come on, no matter what the song is! That's what makes it fun!

Don't Stop Believing- Journey

Harry/Draco

"Are you sure that they wont get mad Harry?" A very worried Draco asked. Harry had insisted that they tell their friends about their relationship, meaning Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, and Ron.

"So? What if they do? That just means that they're not good friends, and we can find better friends. Whatever they say won't break us apart." Harry said with a smile as he lead Draco to the lake where they would be meeting. "Harry, do you really believe that?"

"Of course I believe that Draco, and you should to. Don't stop believing, Don't ever stop."

Paparazzi- Lady Gaga

Harry/Draco

_He will be mine._ Draco thought while watching the green-eyed beauty from afar. No matter what Harry said or did to him, Draco will just keep trying until Harry accepts the inevitable. Draco loves him. With all of his heart. It didn't matter if every girl in the wizarding world was after him. Or that, in some peoples opinion, there were better superstars out there. No, Harry was the only superstar for Draco. He was ready for the flashing lights that Harry would surely bring. He was Harry's biggest fan. And Draco would follow him until Harry loved him. He would be Harry's paparazzi.

I could have danced all Night- My Fair Lady

Hermione/Pansy

Dancing with her was amazing. She was probably the best dancer at the entire ball. I'll never know what made it so exciting, dancing with Pansy. I felt as if I could do anything there on the dance floor with Pansy's arms around my waist. My heart was taking flight, and in that moment I fell in love with her. And at that moment I knew that I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night, and still have begged for more.

Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park

Ron/Blaise

I closed both locks below the window, I closed both blinds and turn away. Your gone. Now I know that beginnings aren't so simple. Sometimes, saying goodbye is the only way. Why did you have to be forced into being a death eater Blaise? Why did Voldemort have to ruin everything. And now, my whole life revolves around missing you, The sun sets for you. And the shadow of the day, embraces the world in grey. The grey that is my heart, Just know that my sun sets for you, only you.

Take a Bow- Rihanna

Hermione/Pansy

That was quite a show you put on. And don't tell me your sorry, because I know that your not, your only sorry you got caught, kissing _him_. That stupid ginger. You really had me going for a while, it was very entertaining. You, pretending to love me. But, its over now. So go on and take a bow. Now it's time for you to go, take your stuff and leave. I had tears in my eyes now, telling the girl I thought I loved to leave, and never come back. You tricked me, congratulations, the award for the best liar goes to you, for making me believe that you loved me, so go on and take a bow.

Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood

Ron/Blaise

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._ I thought as I threw his Firebolt out the window to the ground below, hearing a very satisfying crunch when it broke. Right now, he's probably slow dancing with that Granger tramp and she's probably saying "_I'm drunk_" and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky. Was I not enough for him? Or is it just because I'm a guy? He said he _loved me. Well, I'm probably saving a little trouble for the next girl or guy whose heart he'll break, Because the next time that he cheats, you know it wont be on me. I thought as I Threw all of his things out the window. Maybe next time, he'll think before he cheats._


End file.
